The invention relates to heat exchangers molded from refractory material.
There are a large number of industrial fields which need heat exchangers capable of working with corrosive and/or abrasive fluids at low or high temperatures, the term "low temperature" generally denoting a temperature below about 700.degree. C. and the term "high temperature" referring to temperatures ranging from 700.degree. C. to about 1400.degree. C.
The following are non-limiting examples of such fields:
power stations fuelled by coal or heavy gas oil (air heaters working on fumes rich in SO.sub.2 and in abrasive ash);
air heaters on sulfur boilers;
incineration furnaces producing fumes rich in Cl.sub.2, HCl, SO.sub.2, H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 and HNO.sub.3 ;
ore roasting furnaces producing fumes rich in Cl.sub.2, SO.sub.2 and metal oxides;
glass furnaces producing aggressive fumes;
metallurgy furnaces (pusher furnaces, Pitts furnaces) producing fumes rich in iron oxide;
brick kilns and cement kilns producing fumes rich in abrasive ash; and
condensers of aggressive vapors on synthesis reactors.